I Loved You All the Way Caroline & Charles
by BlueMarkingPen
Summary: A sappy little song-fic where Caroline Ingalls looks back on hers and Charles' life together on a windy night.


Just a little sappy song-fic I decided to write late one night. This is my first song-fic ever, and I know it's not very good, but I couldn't help myself.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, Walnut Grove, the song lyrics or anything really. Sad but true.

Enjoy!

* * *

**I Loved You All the Way**

The wind blows loudly about the house. I sigh and for a moment I let the knitting needles rest in my lap. Even though we have been alone in the house for quite some years now, I've never really gotten used to a silence without sleeping noises coming from the attic and behind the fireplace. The house still feels empty, and a tiny bit of me is worried about Charles. He should have been home by now. But the other, and luckily the largest, part tells me that he probably decided to stay the night over at Grace and her husband's where he have been helping with fixing a leaky barn roof. The weather and loneliness makes me feel sentimental and I close my eyes while the rocking chair slowly rocks back and forth.

_All this time we've been together_

_Everyday a new adventure__ Times enough to last forever and a day  
_

Indeed, there had always been something adventurous about you, Charles; either it was moving west or playing hide-and-seek with the children. Adventure in the sense of both having fun and exploring. Like the time we went on a picnic, and you decided to try to fly a dragon, ending up with several broken ribs. It was the worst timing ever, and I remember being quite afraid of both you and our future. Now, there isn't much to do about it but smile, and that we certainly do. Is there anything we've learnt in this life, it is to take things with a smile.

_Our love was sometimes all we had_

_Through good times and through bad_

I don't think we would have gotten through all those tough times without love and laughter. Because when the mill is closed and the income crease to almost nothing at all, what is there to do other than work together? And even though in the most trying times of them all, it was hard to see the light in the tunnel, we survived. I know I put the blame on our constant and everlasting love, as we both have always known where the other stand; right beside each other, holding hands through everything. _  
_

_I loved you all the way. . ._

_All our days weren't bright and sunny _

_There were times we had no money _

_You could always find some funny things to say_

We sure have had our share of downs as well, as life hasn't always been a dance to sweet music. But somehow we managed, together. You've always had your own way of finding a comic side to everything. No tragedy that struck us has ever been too fatal to inspire a little laugh. If not while being in the middle of it, we've shared many a smile reminiscing about the less fortunate of our times in the later years.

_And lookin'__ back on where we've been_

_I'd do it all again_

Truth to be told, I'm glad we've experienced both the sunny and shadowy side of life. Like you once put it: "I think the Lord just gives us hard times now and then, just so we can appreciate the good ones." No words have ever been more true than those, and we did cherish the good one ones, didn't we? I know I've hid them all in my heart, because it's those moments that make up our life together, and makes the trouble all worthwhile.

_I loved you all the way. . ._

_Times I thought I couldn't take it_

_Wondrin' if we'd ever make it_

_You could hold me close and make it go away  
_

I have to admit, there were times I nearly gave up. Times when the rain never stopped pouring down, the seeds never grew and money was something we were all too short of. Yes, I have spilt a few tears of despair every now and then. But come night time and I felt your arms around me, the world always seemed much better. Those little signs of affection just before sleep carried us off to different places; those have always given me hope and a secret promise about a better day when the sun rises once again.

_And though I've said it all before_

_I never meant it more_

You know I try to show how much I care as often as possible, though sometimes I feel it's not nearly enough. And as days pass by, we sometimes forget the real meaning behind those words we utter so carelessly to each other. But I want you to know that – whatever you may have thought about me – I have always meant every bit of those three words. We will never grow too old or too set in our ways to not show affection, because that's how true love survives; when one remember to cherish each another. And I know we'll do just that, like we've always done, for better or for worse. _  
_

_I love you all the way. . ._

There's someone outside. I just know it's you. The door swings open. Words are unnecessary as we unite in a tight embrace. You're home, right beside me, just like it's supposed to be.

_I loved you all the way. . ._

The wind continues to howl around the house. I don't care anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
